A Tangled Web of Beauty Part 8- Not All that is Over is Past
by Starjargon
Summary: River, Amy, and Rory meet someone from the Doctor's past. River doesn't take it well. She doesn't take it well at all. Will she really make her husband choose between two people he loves deeply? And why is she being so irrational to begin with? T for eventual injuries. Title from JRR Tolkien


**A/N- Naughty naughty me, I've posted another one. But this story refused to be quieted, so once again I share it with you so we can enjoy it together! This one is an actual story, with a plot and everything! Let me know what you think...  
**

* * *

"River." She groaned, trying to bury her head farther into her pillow, reluctant to wake up just yet. "River," prodded her husband, gently bending over to shake her shoulder. She turned just enough to hurl a pillow at him.

"Still got that headache, I see," said the Doctor wryly, bored since his wife had passed over the offer for a date in favour of a "goodnight's sleep."

"Yes, and you're not helping things," she grumbled, the room spinning when she tried to lift her head. "Just go away and let me sleep it off."

He stared at her curls, worrying his bottom lip for a moment before coming to a decision.

"I'm going to go ask Rory if he knows anything about a Time Lord migraine."

"You'll earn a Time Lord migraine if you even think about waking up my parents over a silly little headache. I just need some sleep, Doctor. Like humans do. I'm not as young as I used to be and I'm tired. Go away and find someone else to play with for a few hours."

"Are you sure-"

She turned enough to glare at him, making him yelp as he jumped away from the bed, risking his life a moment to lightly kiss her temple before scampering from the room.

When he came in to check on her in "the morning," she was ever so much more agreeable than she had been, smiling widely when she spotted him. After stretching, she grabbed him to her and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Well, good morning, Doctor Song," he said with a grin wide on his face, happy to see that her headache had indeed worn off. He settled next to her, wrapping an arm around her and resting his chin on her head.

"Good morning, Sweetie," she replied, settling against his shoulder for a brief cuddle.

"Feeling better?" he asked, pecking her quickly once more on her temple, running his hands through her hair.

"Mmm," she affirmed, a smile sneaking its way up her face now that she'd caught up on much-needed rest.

They lay there in contentment, just enjoying the silence, before River sighed and pushed up off the Doctor to get ready.

"So. What's on the agenda today, Honey?"

"Casper Magnas," he said, jumping up and twirling in excitement as he began explaining in full force, seeing that his partner had recovered her thirst for adventure and was through with boring old sleep. "Apparently there's an entire continent of red caves, River! Now, in the middle of these caves, there's a column that stretches a mile high. And made of solid gemstone!"

"What kind of gemstone?" River asked, changing her top once more, before frowning at the choice and reaching for another one.

"That's just it- it changes the further up the column you go! There's said to be ruby and emerald, sapphire, diamond, quartz- the green one," he says mid- explanation as she holds up two tops, silently asking his opinion, before she changes one more time, then looks in the mirror and, with a nod to her reflection, pulls on some boots and goes to wash her face.

"And just... how do we... 'et to see... the top?" she asks, spitting out excess toothpaste.

His eyes shine brightly, lit up with excitement as he gets to tell her about the planet.

"We climb up the rocks on the outside and work our way _down_," his smile is large with anticipation, and he can barely seem to control himself as he follows her into the kitchen, where Amy and Rory are already eating breakfast.

She forages for awhile, making faces as she explores her options, finally settling on some dry toast and coffee while the Doctor explains his plans to Amy and Rory.

Rory, Amy, and River insist on _supplies_ while he steers them to their destination, landing the TARDIS with a flourish just as the others emerge, rope, climbing equipment, and torches in their hands.

He smiles as he runs to open the doors.


End file.
